The invention relates to a piston arrangement, with which, for example, a metering valve, a flow-rate sensor, or a hydraulic motor can be implemented.
For such applications, it is frequently necessary, in the first place, to provide a metering piston, which is suitable for conducting a defined quantity of fluid, and a reversing piston, which creates the back-and-forth movement of the metering piston. In particular, for the use of such a piston arrangement for lubricating devices, which are operated partially at very low temperatures, e.g., at −40° C., a piston arrangement should not only be as simple and compact in construction as possible, but also have long-term operating reliability.